roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Belkrin Sect
Overview The Belkrin Sect, Known as the Belkrin Systems is a autonomous nation-state diverged from the Ninazu Collective. Ruled by a Baron of the Noble Ninazu Household Tusarr. The Sect known for its hidden location to be a vital trade and rally point for ninazu forces and traders. It's home to its own specially trained Corsair flotilla and professional fleet. Home to the Belrkis Research Corp the Belkrin Sect is a powerhouse in the vast Ninazu territory and its story is just now beginning. Lore The Belkrin Sect(Systems) began after the hidden system of planets was discovered by Baron Vayhk Tusarr and his household fleet. The baron quickly realized the usefulness of this hidden system and sought to colonize and privatize it for his house. As the Baron’s forces took control of the hidden systems planets and surrounding area he quickly claimed the new territory as quickly as discovered it. UtilIzing his houses wealth and resources infrastructure was rapidly constructed. Three entrance routes through the nebula covering and into the system were discovered and fortified, With numerous defense stations hidden Inside the nebula fog and inactive mines placed among the asteroids and planetoids. Discovery- Throughout the growth of the sect and its population cities have been constructed on each of the systems ten planets. A multitude of minor and major mining corporations have been formed thanks to the discovery of the system. Due to a accident on one of the twin core-capital planets of the sect a rare resource known as Kuvin was discovered. The organic resource has the ability to repair genes and DNA on a advanced level. But due to the sheer scarcity of the resource and it’s difficulty to refine for use testing with it has been difficult and slow. The main hope for the Belkrin and the Ninazu is the possibility of repairing their damaged genetic cloning templates and bringing their future clones to a higher purity and function. Through this the Belkrin Sect has its own prestigious private research organization “Dhurn Labs”. This discovery led to the largest and most advanced privately-ninazu owned research lab and team. But as story with the creation of many great things. The Belkrin Sect has discovered a way to weaponize the Kuvin but also due to its organic nature they’ve also figured out how to clone Kuvin but to a severely lower quality. Society The life in the Belkrin Sect is one of adventure and service, the Belkrin Sect is home to its very own unique Corsair fleet and professional flotilla known as the Kosmin Devil Corsair’s known for the fierceness in battle the Kosmin deter any and all outside entities dumb enough to come even close to the systems Nebula covering. The Corsair’s open presence on the capital planets and its aid in defense of the sect‘s territories and aiding in its economy led to a boost in its numbers as well as a official writ of service from the Baron. Aside from the Kosmin Corsair’s criminal action in the Belkrin Sect is relativity low due to its functionality also as a trading route and site. The Goverment harshly stamps out any and all unsanctioned criminal gangs with harsh penalties. Life on a planet gives you a multitude of options be it serving with the Kosmin Corsair’s, Enlisting with the Drakair Corps, Becoming a technician of Dhurn Labs or forming your own trading company or guard service. Jobs are plentiful in Belkrin. Dark Creations Dhurn Labs with their testing of Kuvin and genetics have created a plethora of demented and twisted organisms for the sect a few of unclassified and released entities being. Gahk- The Gahk are demented and twisted creatures of made viable with the Fabricated Kuvin. Gahk are hastily constructed clones for use in frontline fotter and shock tactics. Gahk gestation vats rapidly create and pump out ”Ghoulies” or Gahks with a inhibitor chip which directly connects back to field command for their purpose. The cheap and easy way the Gahk are created allow for limitless frontline soldiers aslong as organic material is around including those of dead Belkrin,Ninazu or hostile soldiers. Forsaken Are members of the Drahkair Corps who’ve undergone extreme mental damage resulting in a crazed shell of the former warrior. (Forsaken) are those who endure a continuous form of PTSD Mental deficiency where the relive a constant flash back of a constant horrendous battlefield scene. Further research have determined from subject testing that the cause of the maddening is a mass lose of comrades and heinous battlefield imagery. The events are replayed constantly degrading all form of common sense leaving only a ferocious killing machine barely able to distinguish friend from foe. The Dhurn Laboratories and sect seeing the usefulness and the waste of recycling skilled weapons. Have leashed the (forsaken) giving them a inhibitor chip in their brain able to instantly shut or active the unit and to give direct orders to it without delay. Given the restraints the ferocity of (name) are known and not to be toyed with. Upon damage of the inhibitor chip all nearby units are to terminate it or risk annihilation from a rampant (forsaken). (Forsaken) are equipped with light armor as well as reinforced claws on their gauntlets as well as a rear booster in their armor for increased speed. This is one of the most recent abominations created for the ninazu by the Belkrin Sect Tukar Liches Tukar Liches are clones of a higher grade using a repaired genetic template. Tukar Liches are some of the most prized combatants and assets of the sect. Their one of the few entities to have Prime Kuvin ingested in their cloning vat during their gestation process. Producing a entity of superior stamina,strength,intellect and genetic purity. The Prime Kuvin ingested in them during their gestation process merges with them gifting them various abilities to boost them. The Tukar Liches once fully gestated have a inhibitor chip implanted in their cerebral cord uploading all the base knowledge they are required to know as well as combat maneuvers and experience gathered by field researchers. Further combat And education Trainning is gifted to them through lab Operatives and researchers. Once full complete they officially are birthed as a Tukar Lich with full loyalty to the Baron and the Ninazu. Abilities- Near Immortality- The Kuvin rapidly repairs any and all otherwise lethal wounds to a standard ninazu. Boosted Strength- The Kuvin boost their muscle density and bone strength, Allowing a stronger body frame and muscle strength Mental Capacity- The Kuvin goes throughout their body during their gestation clearing away any abnormalities and mutations both physical and mental removing any mental or psychological flaws that the standard clone would have.